Greasy Blond Sin
by pixiegrace
Summary: Draco reflects on unwanted feelings he has developed for Harry in a short amount of time. Several SLASH characters, not many "normal" relationships. Possible MPREG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Harry Potter. I only own the characters you don't recognize. 

Author's Note: I HATE CHO CHANG LIKE ANY OTHER GOOD HARRY POTTER FAN SHOULD!!!!!!!!!!!

            I sat in my bedroom alone. Ever since Dumbledore caught that one chick- what was her name again? - Oh yes…now I remember, it was Cho Chang. He caught Cho in my bedroom; she was making me some offers that sounded interesting. But when she started to get on her knees, I envisioned someone else, someone else entirely different. He had silky black hair and creamy skin. Oh, and those eyes, how could one forget those eyes? WAIT!!!!!!!! I am not supposed to be thinking like this, I have a fine ass chick between my legs. What more could a guy ask for?! 

Dismissing those…wrong…thoughts, I began to get in the mood with Cho. She first unzipped my pants like she knew exactly what the hell she was doing, (its not like she never did any of this before, everybody knows what her and Pansy were up to in the dungeons after hours while Harry watched) and began to stroke me. DAMN!!! It felt good. She puckered up, and then she got closer…BUT NO!!! Dumbledore had to walk in. 

Now I'm forced to be enclosed in my own room. No Biggie! My visitors can cum and go as they please! That is the main perk. But that was six months ago. And Dumbledore just posted a sign saying: "Females are prohibited from going beyond this area". But no males…that makes me wonder, but maybe I will think about that later. 

"I'm freaking tired. I'm going to bed. Why the hell am I talking to myself like a crazy person? Oh my God, look I'm still doing it!"

~*~


	2. Snape's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!! Not even Draco's sock. It's all J. K. Rowling's and the goddess can have them. She gets the money anyway. Author's Note: CHO CHANG NEEDS TO DIE!!! BRING SIRIUS BACK!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
This seems so real, but know can it be, I'm asleep. Snape thought. Two figures began to undress each other. One had blond hair, the other dark.  
  
"I've waited to do this for a long time," said the blond.  
  
"You have no idea buddy! Tell me, tell me what you want me to do to you," this coming from the darker figure.  
  
"I want.you." gasp, ".to touch." gasp, ".me here," he said pointing between his legs. He said this between gasps because his lover had just began suckling on his nipples.  
  
"Where? Sorry, I didn't see where you were pointing, I was kinda busy," he said before he gave his partner a light nibble and a pinch on his arse.  
  
Suddenly a bedroom appeared behind the two. It consisted of a bed; a long mirror, a window, and a video camera on a tall stand pointed at the bed. It was very much like the ones the Dursley's used back home.  
  
"What's the video camera for?" asked the dark figure.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe we should make good use of it. I had that Mud blood granger show me how to use one before. That was before she started making advances towards Krum. Good times with that girl, good times. She has a mouth that never stops," the dark figure said. "Maybe we should make our own movies so that we don't have to keep stealing Snape's. Maybe one day he will catch us, and want to join in on the festivities!"  
  
"What's this? Stealing my movies? And having thoughts I might want to join you?" A tall dark figure suddenly appeared out from behind the long mirror.  
  
"P-P-Professor S-Snape! Wh-What are you doing here? This isn't what it looks like, we swear!" cried the blond.  
  
"Tsk-Tsk! Harry, Draco, do you not know that I have known about you two for quite a while yet. Now what were you two about to do? Now, I can see that you two are naked, so no lies!" snapped Snape.  
  
Because Harry had his back to Snape, he turned around. His creamy white skin was overwhelming. He wasn't even shy of the fact that he had a full on erection. In fact, he looked to be almost proud. Snape suddenly felt a twitch in his pants. Before he knew it, a bulge started to form in his pants. Harry and Draco looked at each other in amazement. They had always thought that they should add a third person, but never dreamed that it would be their potions teacher. Well, Draco and Harry thought, we could use someone with experience in this area.  
  
Snape looked around for a second, and when he looked back at the two boys, Harry was starting to undress him and Draco was mumbling something about how he couldn't wait to get his lips around his bulging cock. How he wanted to suck his Professors like no other had before. He wanted him to come so much he had nothing left. This startled Snape, but when you had two young willing boys-beautiful, naked boys- looking at you like you with lust and craving, what's a guy to do? Certainly not turn them away, that's for damn sure!!  
  
The boys pushed Snape on the bed. They made him comfortable so they could start the pleasure. They immediately went to their desired area; Harry at Snape's nipples, and Draco between his legs with his throbbing cock. Snape's erection was so hard, that Draco began feasting on it immediately. As Draco began sucking and stroking, snape took hold of his head. Moving it in his desired ways so that his cock was going deeper and deeper down Draco's throat. He seemed to have no objections to this.  
  
But soon Harry felt left out. At this point Snape began to stand up, making Draco follow suit. Harry observed that he was sucking on Snape like he was a pacifier. So Harry began to rub Draco's arse, and he shuddered for a split second. Draco could feel the tension in Snape's cock, which meant he was going to come soon. He knew what Harry was about to do, and he welcomed it. He heard Harry lick his fingers, and then felt them enter his arse. He arched, and Harry slipped in two, three, then four fingers in.  
  
He felt the warm sensation wash over him. But just as Harry thrust into Draco, Snape exploded inside his mouth. He struggled to swallow it all, but everything that that dribbled out Snape took it upon himself to lick up. Snape then stood up and faced the camera towards the two boys. The boys climbed onto the bed and all the while Harry thrusting. Harry began to ride Draco so hard he was screaming out for more.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Harry.  
  
Draco pushed Harry over and off of him and took his full length in his mouth. Just then, Harry exploded inside Draco's mouth and Snape woke up in a sweat. He looked down and there was a puddle of come underneath his fully erect penis. He was so hard; the head of his cock touched his stomach.  
  
"Oh God! Why can't al my fantasies happen this way? At least this one will happen for real shortly!" Snape said to himself. Snape then got ready for his Potions class that morning. He had something in store for that Potter kid and his pet Malfoy. Oh yes, did he have a little something for them! 


	3. Dreams yet to come

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story except the configuration of the characters.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update but a lot of things came up-----don't kill me.

            Snape rushed into his potions classroom early before lessons started. He had been up ever since his nightmare had woken him. He paced and thought about how to make them come true. All in all, he had the perfect plan. He knew that the Potter kid and Malfoy were engaged in some sort of extra curricular activities; he just had to find out what and when. Then, and only then, would everything fall into place. As Snape conjured up his own special little potion and spell, things were going in a different direction in the opposite end of the school.

    _Ring. Ring._  As Harry was dreaming of things yet to come, his cell phone began to ring.

"H-Hulo?" Harry asked groggily.

"Harry? It's me. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest before breakfast in about twenty minutes. You will have to wear your cloak, with nothing else if that's what you wish!!" the voice said with a giggle.

            "Nothing else? Now that sounds interesting. I will be there in a few minutes!" Harry replied.

            "Sweet!"

            As Harry rushed to get out of bed he remembered what he had been dreaming about. That brought a smile to his face. And somewhere else for that matter. He then went into the bathroom to run some cold water and splashed it on himself. He dried himself off and smiled to himself as he just put on the cloak. He knew what was going to happen. He grabbed the bag they used, put it under the cloak and was off.

            _I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he thinking about me? Dreaming about me? Wanting me? Touching himself in pure ecstasy thinking of me… Why can time never permit us to be together? Curse Merlin for this shit. Well it will soon be time for me to be up, then I can see him at breakfast with a hidden kiss and then off to potions. I must see him tonite. Today is Friday, so that means there is no bed time…hmmm… interesting. We could sneak off into our secret chamber and have at each other. Oh how we are going to have fun tonite. _


	4. Sweet Deception

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of the sort; I only own the character interludes that take place during this plot.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you all think!!!!!! One of my best friends Lenora helped me write this chapter. Make sure you read her stories and review them as well!!!!!   
  
As Harry crept through the cold, dark castle, he thought of his situation. He had someone who truly loved him, and another who just wanted a piece of ass every now and then; more now than then. He didn't feel bad that he was with two guys; as long as he got what he wanted. Draco bought him whatever he wanted no matter what. If he needed money all he had to do was ask. His other 'friend' did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. He was in control of whatever positions they used, what toys or gadgets they used, those sorts of things. It was a good deal, except that he got more than either of them...or so he thought. But who cares.  
Harry reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and felt anticipation run through his body. Then he saw him. And he felt his blood rise as well as Junior.  
  
"Well, well, well!" the figure announced. "I've been waiting for you. Come here!" he demanded of Harry.  
  
"As you wish Master." Harry then realized how this interlude was to go. They were to perform their infamous 'Master Servant Bondage' game.  
  
The figure pulled out some rope and sweet honey. Dangling from his wrists were pink fuzzy handcuffs. A smile came across Harry's face as he saw his 'friends' member rise.  
  
"And what do we have planned for this morning Master?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Get on all fours!"  
  
"As you wish," Harry said while bending to assume the position.  
  
The figure handcuffed his hands around the tree and spread the sweet honey all over his back end. Just then another figure came out from behind a tree.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked. He couldn't see who it was because his lover had his face toward the leaves on the bottom of the forest floor. All he could see was that he was carrying a skinny piece of wood that looked rather endearing.  
  
"Harry, when was the last time you were ravaged by two horny males?" asked the second figure.  
  
"To be honest, never. But I have always dreamed of it. Why? Is that what you plan to do to me?" he asked. "What would make you think of something like that? Would it be the fact that you have two naked men standing in front of you licking their lips?"  
  
"Well durrrrr."  
  
"Are you mocking me? Well it looks as though you may have to be punished for that one."  
  
Before Harry realized what was going on, the second figure entered him from behind. He began thrusting with a force Harry never realized. Harry held on tight to the tree-- well as best that the cuffs would allow him to. He focused on the movements of his partner. He tried to match the movements of him, but he kept changing the angle. He was serious when he said 'ravaged by two horny males', because just then, the first figure slid in between the tree and Harry's face. He shoved himself into Harry's mouth and moved his head up back and forth. Harry was again shocked at the force the two were showing him. But then again he rather liked it.  
  
Just as Harry was getting into it, the second figure yelled for them to stop. The first figure was irritated because; he too was just getting into it. He motioned for the handcuffs to be taken off and the positions be switched. The first figure went up to Harry and took him into his possession. He began kissing Harry as he rubbed his aching body. He then led Harry to a deserted part of the forest where a bed had been placed. All the while, the second figure watching. He loved watching the two together. He had been watching them together for the past three months.  
  
As Harry was led to the bed, he anticipated the same force as before; but to his surprise was given gentleness. The figure just kissed him and caressed his body as any lover would. He treated him as only Draco had before. Just then, he thought of his true love. He was supposed to meet him this morning before breakfast. But he had to finish this up first. Harry then felt compelled to take charge of the interlude. He turned his partner on his stomach and began kneading his back all the while paying most attention to his rear.  
  
He took some of his own saliva for personal lubrication and entered his partner. He gasped and followed Harry's motion. Harry's thrusts were penetrating enough to make his partner scream. But for some reason, Harry couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He was thinking about the second figure. He began lusting for him and wishing it was he who was under him. As soon as his partner was spent, threw on his cloak and hurried off. He had to find someone to finish the job for him. His most recent partner sure couldn't do it. 


	5. The Mystery Unravels

Disclaimer: obviously the same mumbo jumbo goes here, i am just a little too lazy to put it there

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update!! I know many of you have emailed me and yelled at me. Again, I apoligize!!

_What's wrong with me? Does he not see me as an equal to that Slytherin? I give him the best that he has ever had and how does he repay me? He doesn't even finish a job he starts! I hate having to fake an orgasm, yet I seem to be doing it more and more. Well, fuck Harry! Oh yes, I have already done that one today. I do have ohers to occupy my mind and member!!! And here he comes right now!!_

"Hello there, handsome! Horny much?" asked a naked Percy.

"Always for you!!" he replied with seduction in his voice.

"Do you always take an hour in the bathroom after a rendezevous with Potter?"

"Only when he doesn't finish what he starts!"

"Okay don't yell at me and be a bitch! I give you whatever you want, whatever position you want and I DO whatever you want. Now don't get all menstrual on me just yet. Wait until after breakfast!" Percy shot back.

Percy began to cicle around Oliver and then paused. He grabbd the sheet that was encircling him and slowly removed it from his delicious body. No words were spoken, just the understanding of two lovers wanting to share pure ecstasy. In a swift movement, Percey grabbed the tube which enticed it all and applied what was necessary to where it was meant. Succumbing to his partners wishes, he bent over the bed in anticipation for what was to come--literally. After having a moment of bliss--well actually more than a moment, it was acually more like forty minutes of bliss--the two dressed for breakfast and were on their way when they heard whispers.

"Why do those two always leave and return at the same time? Its kinda creepy sometimes," said a third year Slytherin named Crystal Banta.

"I think its because they are like brothers or something. Thats what one Ravenclaw told me in my first year at least. Well whatever, let's go I'm hungry!" said her freind.

Harry rushed to meet his "date" before breakfast. his interlude with Percy and Oliver took moretime than he had thought. From across the hall he could see Draco waitng for him. He grew by the second, which could also be seen from across the hall.

"Getting ready to go camping, Potter? Thirty boy-scouts could camp out under that pitched tent there!"

"That's just the simple proof that I have missed you! I'm so sorry that I am late," he sid between kises. " Butwe are going to have to finish this tonite or I am going to burst!" Potte exclaimed

"I have a better idea," Draco said pointing o an opening door.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Its the forbidden room of Hogwarts. It only appears when mischief is amiss. And has been used for lovers' rendezevous for hundreds of years. My father told me about it," Draco explained.

"Interesting."

"Now, let's go in there and take care of that buldge. My mouth craves a popsicle!"


	6. New Advances

Disclaimer: Although this is redundant, I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ideas are not rolling out of my head, if you could review and tell me what you think or even give me some ideas, I would be eternally grateful!!

Harry was eating breakfast rather dignified when Oliver sat down across from him at the Gryffindor table. Oliver looked rather miffed so Harry tried to take his distance.

"Sit down and stay a while Potter. I have some things that I want to talk to you about," Oliver said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"I mean about not finishing what you started this morning. I had to finish it myself. I wasn't pleased at all with that 'performance' we had today."

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind this morning. I couldn't even finish on myself. Forgive me?" he said while running his toes along the shaft of Oliver's member. He felt Oliver harden at his touch and flinch when he twisted his toes against his shaft. Oliver's face contorted as he started to enjoy what was going on.

"You're forgiven! If ...you... don't... stop... that!" Oliver said between breaths.

"Shall we continue this tonight about midnight?" Harry asked

"Perfect!"

"For now, lunch is over. Have to run to Potions. Later!" Harry said with a wink.

Meanwhile in Potions, Professor Snape was busy putting together a lesson plan. He could not get his dream out of his head. He kept having flashbacks of what happened. He also made the "accidental mistake" of walking in on Harry and Draco this morning before breakfast. They were so per-occupied in what they were doing; they didn't see him watching from the doorway. Under normal circumstances, this scenario would have disturbed him or made him uncomfortable. But this was far from normal circumstances. Throughout all of his daydreaming, Snape didn't even notice that students were starting to arrive. Today it was Slytherin and Gryffindor. Just the step he needed to put his plan in motion- literally.

"So anyway, I noticed that you disappeared just before breakfast was over. What was that all about? I mean, you always wait for me and Ron so that we can all walk to Potions together. You have really changed Harry. You disappear at odd moments of the time, then reappear suddenly. And Malfoy is always just a few steps behind you with a smirk on his face as if he knows something we don't. What's that all about?" interrogated Hermione.

"Well," Harry began, "if you must know. I have found a person in Ravenclaw who can suck me dry faster than a drought in Texas. She does it so well that I have told Malfoy about her and he pays for her services while I get them free. The deal goes that in order for it to not look suspicious, he goes right after me. Why do you look so surprised Hermione? You did want to know didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But you didn't have to be so crude about it. If you didn't want to say anything about it, you could have said so. You didn't have to lie."

"Yes Mr. Potter, you don't have to be so crude," mimicked a hardening Snape.

Harry turned to see Snape standing behind him. A complete hard-on in view only if trained to look for them in males.


End file.
